A stranger eh?
by A-litl-something-cald-cool
Summary: A new hamster enters the life of the HamHams. But he harbours a secret, which he has never shared with anyone. Is he going to be able to make friends with everyone, or will he produce lifelong enemies?
1. A storm's rath

Hello everyone, this is my first fan-fic, hope you all enjoy it. This story is going to be a little different than the average Hamtaro fic, since it will involve a new character (I might add a few others down the line, but we shall see.)

Btw: In the show, I noticed that the Hamsters had only four digits on their paws (I could be wrong, but if I am, then pretend that they did lol) The reason for this is that it plays a minor role in the story as it develops, you shall see.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights toany of the Hamtaro characters, the club-house, the hamtaro games, etc etc etc… The only thing I own is my made up hamster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past 3 days, a big storm has been hitting Tokyo and the surrounding area. With non-stop rain, winds gushing between 50 to 70 km/h, and lighting every few seconds, it's not surprising that a lot of the city was in a black-out. And that also meant that the ham-hams could not go out to the clubhouse, since, for one thing, the storm that has been raging for the past while, and, two, that the owners did not go to school. One of these hams in particular was affected by this, since he wanted to see all his friends and play, and make sure they were alright.

"Hamtaro, you ok little guy?"

"Heke?" Hamtaro snapped out of his trance, and stared at Laura "Yeah, I'm fine Laura; I just wish I could see the others right now." He knew that Laura could not hear his words, but it made him feel better to talk.

"This storm has been going on for three days now, it's worrying me."

"Don't worry Laura, this storm will pass in no time, you'll see." He then turned to the side to look out of the window. "I hope" he whispered, then went inside his hamster house and fell asleep, despite all the noise that the storm was making.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damit, I hope this storm ends soon, or I'm going to get blown away!" a hamster said to himself. He has pure white fur, with blue eyes, and was just a few centimeters taller than the average hamster. He is also wearing a big heavy winter coat, which acted double as a raincoat, since it was waterproof, as well as a pair of blue jeans. He knew that most, if not all other hamsters never did wear a lot of clothes, but he liked them anyway.

"Damn Brian, you just had to get out of your cave to get some food, didn't you?" he spoke to himself. "You could have just stayed where you were, but no, you had to drag your ass out of the warm and dry cave." He also had a sharp tongue, he always thought that there was no better way to relieve stress than to give off a loud swear word.

Suddenly, his nose started to twitch, and started to sniff the air. Then he gave himself a smile "Finally, I found another hamster, maybe he, or she will have a comfortable place for me to dry off?"

But, when he neared the destination of his nose, he heard a loud bang, followed by a crack. He looked up, and only saw two things. The first one was were the lightning had struck, which was a tree, and the second, was a branch that was as thick as himself fall on top of his head, then passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hamtaro, oh Hamtaro…wake up you silly hamster."

Hamtaro rose out of the woodchips of his hamster house, and then yawned loudly. He only got a few hours sleep, thanks to the storm. But something was different about today, it was quiet; in fact, he didn't hear a single thing except Laura talking. Completely awake now, and forgetting his lack of sleep, he rushed out of his house and ran to the door of his cage, and just stood there, staring at the beautiful site that greeted him, a beautiful sunny day, with not a single cloud in the sky. He smiled; today he was going to see his friends. He started running in his wheel at an alarming rate, because of all his excitement.

"Yay, I'm going to be able to see everyone today, and play outside all day!"

Laura just looked at her hamster and giggled a bit. "I know your happy for the nice day, but I have to go to school, so I won't be able to play with you today little guy, but I promise I will once I get back, k? Oh, I got to go now; Kauna is waiting for me outside. I wonder if she had the power outage as well, bye Hamtaro!"

"Bye Laura!"

Once she closed the door, and he was sure that she was gone, he practically tore down the door of his cage and climbed down to were his "secret" escape route was. He then slid down the pipe and landed on Brandy's nose. "Thanks Brandy, isn't it a wonderful day? Sorry I can't play with you today, but I want to go check on the others to see if they are alright. Take care of the house while I'm gone, ok?"

Brandy just yawned loudly

Hamtaro sweat dropped "Guess he is also tired of the storm." He then ran off in the direction of the clubhouse. On his way, he met up with Oxnard, who was eating a sunflower seed.

"Morning Oxnard, eating breakfast I see?"

"Oh hi Hamtaro, glad to see that you are ok, were you sacred of the stormsthat passed these few days, it was huge!"

"Only a bit, but it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"You have got to be kidding me? I was hiding under my woodchips praying that it would go away."

"Well, looks like your prayers have been answered Oxy. Come on, lets go see the others!"

And so the two hams started running in the direction of the clubhouse, hopping to see all of their friends safe and sound.

But, upon arriving near it, they saw a bunch of hams hanging out near the tree of the clubhouse. Their curiosity flared up, and so went to investigate. When they arrived, they saw Boss, Maxwell, Panda and Cappy bunched up.

"Hamha everyone!" Hamtaro and Oxnard chorused.

"Oh, hamha Hamtaro, Oxnard." Boss said, but it was a half-hearted attempt to be nice, and that made Hamtaro became confused.

"Heke? What's wrong did anything bad happen?"

"You could say that." replied Maxwell, who was kneeling on the dirt beside some kind of bundle.

"What is that guys?" Oxnard said, unsure of what was going on.

"Actually, the better question is who this is?"

"You mean that's a ham?"

"Yep, and I don't know who it is, but he is not in good condition. I can't really say what he has, but I'm sure Nurse Ham will know. Panda, could you go get her?"

"Sure thing Maxwell!" Then off he went, going as fast as his paws would carry him.

Hamtaro looked closer, and sure enough, there, out of the strange clothing, was a white hamster. His heart leapt for a moment, thinking that this was Bijoux.

"No, Hamtaro, this isn't Bijoux." Hamtaro jumped, because Boss must have noticed his facial expression.

"Well, let's bring him inside; I'm sure he will tell us all about it when he wakes up."

So, they put him inside Cappy's pot (which he used as a hat), and together, they dragged the unconscious hamster inside the clubhouse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, all the hams arrived at the clubhouse, and where very happy about seing everyone in one piece; or so they thought. When Hamtaro was done explaining and describing what happened, they were all silent.

Bijoux was the first one to break the silence. "Maybe we should go and check up on our stranger, non?"

"Yeah, I bet we could get him to feel better, right Penelope." This was of course Pashmina talking.

"Ookyoo Ookyoo!"

However, even though most of the ham-hams agreed, Maxwell was thinking differently. "We don't know what he has, he looks like he has some sort of cold or virus, and we don't know if it's contagious."

"Then were on earth is Nurse Ham, didn't Panda go to look for her?" Boss asked, frustrated.

"Well then turn around, because I did go look for her Boss, and brought her here to check up on our hamster." Panda said. Boss started blushing, for looking so idiotic in front of Bijoux.

"Uh, well, yeah, thanks Panda." Boss mumbled.

"Hamha everyone" Nurse Ham said

"Hamha Nurse Ham" Everyone chorused

"Now, were is this patient I keep hearing about?"

Maxwell pointed to a door on the right side of the clubhouse. "He is in the spare bedroom; we didn't touch him or go near him, just in case."

"A good thing you did, now, could you come with me Max, you might be able to help me diagnose him"

Maxwell looked nervous, and Nurse Ham realized what he was nervous about, and burst out laughing. "Don't worry Maxwell; I havea spare mask I can give you."

"Thank you Nurse", then they both walked into the room, to see this mysterious hamster.

"I, like hope that the hamster is going to be ok" Sandy said worriedly.

"Like, don't worry little sister, I'm sure that whoever it is, will be ok, and probably cute too!" Stan exclaimed.

"Your such a dork, how do we know she's a girl?"

"Because I can sense them a mile away baby!"

"Don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing"

"For all the ladies out there, it's the best thing that could ever happen to them"

"Maybe it is a boy, you never know" Bijoux stated

"Whoever it is, I bet they like to play" Hamtaro said

"I'm bored, let do something while we wait" Howdy said

"I, unfortunately, have to agree with Howdy, let's do something to pass the time, while we wait for our hamster's health diagnostic." said Dexter.

Everyone agreed, and so, for the next hour or so, they played cards, painted, eat, or sleep (for snoozer). Then, Maxwell emerged from the room, with a grim look on his face.

Sandy rushed up to him "Maxy, what's wrong?"

Maxwell could only shake his head "It's not good guys; we know that what he has is not contagious, thankfully for us. However, he is in a weak state right now, with a blow to the head like that, he could be out for a long time, and possibly has amnesia. And, to make matters worse, he might not survive." The last word was a whisper, but everyone in the room gasped. They never thought that he was that bad.

Everyone gathered closer together, while Sandy was hugging Maxwell tightly. "Oh Maxwell, what can we do to help?" She said with tears in her eyes.

Maxwell blushed, but then shook his head. "We can't do much to help him, only when Nurse Ham asks for it. She will check on him once a day, to monitor his condition. But until then, I suggest that we play outside, and make as little noise as possible, as long as it's ok to keep him here Boss, the Nurse says that she is afraid to move him until she is sure she fully knows the extent of his injuries."

Everyone looked at Boss, who could only nod "It's not a problem, I can check on him as well."

Nurse Ham walked into the room. "I am sure that Maxwell has already told you what I thought of his condition, and so far, there is no difference, all we can do now is hope. He is an odd hamster though-"

Sandy whispered in Stan's ear "See, it wasa boy all along!" Which made Stan unhappy

"- For one thing, he has five fingers and toes, instead of the four that we have"

Everyone looked a little freaked out by this, but they didn't say anything, knowing that this hamster will need to have friends if he is going to make a speedy recovery.

"And another, his vocal cords are, well, in a sense, more abused than normal, which mean that he could be a rough hamster, one that shouts a lot, or he likes to talk way too much."

Now everyone looked terrified of him, he sounded like a monster, and, thanks to Oxnard's imagination, made everyone shiver in fear."

"But, no matter what or who he is, be nice to him, for he could be a good friend" Nurse Ham finished, seeing their fear grow worse each second. "Bye for now!"

"Bye-Q!" everyone said.

Nurse Ham quietly walks out of the clubhouse, and goes back to the infirmary.

Hamtaro then yawns, quite loudly. "Well, all this excitement is making me tired; I think I will go home."

"That's a good idea Hamtaro; in fact, I think we should all go to bed, seeing as we are tired, and this new hamster isn't going to stir for a while."

"Yeah, I agree, let's go guys" Shouted Cappy.

And so they all left the Clubhouse one by one, until all that was left was Boss and Snoozer. _Well_, Boss thought, _at least I can get a good night sleep_. And with that, he yawned, then got into his own room, and fell asleep as soon as his head his pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A stranger awakens

Alright, I'm back with the second chapter of this story, hope everyone enjoys it! (btw, is nurse ham's real name Flora? I looked it up in Wikipedia, so don't hate me if it's a mistake lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hamtaro characters, games, books, or anything else related to them. All I own is my made up hamster.

And so, the Ham-hams waited for the revival of this new guest that they were treating, but whenever they asked about his condition, they always received the same answer from Nurse Ham "he is getting better, that's all I know" and so they waited. After a couple of days, they were no longer scared of him, since Maxwell always came out of that room without being eaten, but rather, they wanted to know what he looked like, where he was from, personality, etc…

"Maxy," Sandy asked "Can you tell us anything of what he looks like?"

"Sorry Sandy, all I know is that he has white fur, but that's only because we saw it when we brought him inside. Besides, only Nurse Ham has seen him fully, and she won't tell anybody anything about him except his condition, which is fair, in a way. Guess we will have to see him and ask him when he wakes up."

This was a relief to everyone, since, what they got out of Max, was that he was in fact going to survive. Some of the hamsters started cheering, but Maxwell hushed them, so as to not disturb the hamster. They all nodded, and went to play outside.

However, about five days later, all the hamsters were sitting at the table, drinking Sunflower tea. Nurse Ham was checking on her patient, and Maxwell went to go get her a cup of tea. When he got the cup, and was nearing the door, every ham heard a scream, followed by what sounded like running. Maxwell, in shock, as all the other hamsters were, dropped the cup of tea on the floor, breaking it in pieces. He then turned the knob on the door and opened it. There, lying in the far right corner of the room was the hamster in question. He looked petrified, and looking in every corner of the room. _It looks like he's searching for something, but what could it be?_ Maxwell thought. But, before he could go on, the Hamster, who he now noticed looked like Bijoux, except for the fact that he is a male, and taller with blue eyes, ran out of the room and knocked Maxwell down. Luckily for Maxwell, he didn't land near the shattered cup, since he was practically pushed out of the way. Unfortunately for the white hamster, he did.

"YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT CUP, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRIGIN DOORWAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs; then sat down near the entrance, away from the glass, looking at empty space.

The Ham-hams were in shock; they have never used that much bad language, and never expected another to use it. They quickly backed off into a corner, were the girls were holding each other, and the guy's formed a ring around them, ready for anything.

Nurse Ham ran up to her patient, breathing heavily. "Well, it seems...that you have met our patient...Alive, but a little bruised. He made a full recovery...but it is abnormal, most hams take weeks to recover from something like what he's been thru, but him...give him less than a week, and he...is up and running, isn't that right?"

The Ham did not answer, only looked around the room, trying to take in everything at once. Suddenly, he looked down at himself, and started to blush like a tomato. He stood there for 3 seconds, then ran, or rather limped fast, into the bedroom, and locked the door.

"Humph, the nerve of that guy" said Dexter

"Now now Dexter, it's not his fault, remember, he took a blow to the head by that branch you found next to him, I bet he is trying to recover some sense of himself."

The others nodded slowly, waiting for him. The girls all had one thought at the same time _He is cute_. When they looked at each other, they blushed a tad bit. Luckily, none of the guys saw this.

The hamster came out of the room a few minutes later, with clothes on this time, which shocked all the others. He was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans, with a black casual-dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up past his elbow and the top three buttons undone, showing the fur on his chest.

He just stared at all the hamsters for a while, until Hamtaro, taking the initiative, took a few steps foreword, until he was half-way between him and the other ham-hams. Bijoux, seeing him move foreword, also joined Hamtaro. They both stayed were they were, until the stranger limped up to them. Bijoux took a step back, because he gave a look that said 'don't mess with me'. Hamtaro didn't know what to do, he was scared, but he wanted to meet him at the same time. It came as a shock to everyone when the stranger put hispaw out, and smiled.

"Sorry about earlier, I was kind of scared out of my wits, finding myself in a bed, being treated by a Nurse, with a pounding headache, which is still there by the way. Oh, I'm sorry; my name is Brian, what's yours?"

"Hamha Brian, I'm Hamtaro, nice to meet you" and shook his paw

"Likewise…uh…is everyone else afraid of me or something?"

Hamtaro turned around, and saw that nobody moved any closer to Brian.

"Come on guys, let's great him like a proper ham-ham" Still nobody moved closer. "Sigh, what's gotten into you all? Come on Brian, let's go meet them."

So Brian Followed Hamtaro to the group, who didn't back up, but stood in one spot, frozen. Hamtaro was about to talk to them again, but Brian took the initiative and went to go shake Dexter's paw. Dexter, who was very serious about manners, took only a second to hesitate, before he shook his paw. Brian just looked at him with a smile. "You're the only other hamster that I have seen around that wears glasses."

Dexter, who was now warming up to Brian, spoke like nothing happened. "Really, well, I guess it's a good thing, since it means that a lot of hamsters can see properly. Out of curiosity, who is the other hamster that you have seen wearing glasses, maybe I might know them?"

Brian chuckled "You just met him" And reached inside his left breast pocket, took out a small pair of glasses, which were in a square,dark blueframe, unlike Dexter's round, brown pair, and put them on. "Much better, now I can see all of your faces more clearly." He then walked up to Sandy and held out his paw.

She shook it eagerly. "Hello Brian, My name is Sandy, glad to see that you made it out in one piece." Brian laughed "I guess it's a good thing that I came about, since I get to meet a pretty ham such as you." Sandy blushed a bit, thinking that he liked her or something. Maxwell, on the other hand, wasn't very happy.

But everything cleared up later, since everyone was rushing to meet this new guy. He was just being friendly to the girls, like if it was his nature, since he complimented on all of them, including Penelope. He also madegood friends withthe guys. Once he was done, he went up to Nurse Ham and thanked her properly, and asking her to forgive him for such a behavior while being treated.

"It was nothing, honestly, it's rewarding to see you up and about so much, and to report your speedy recovery, which was unusually fast by the way." She said with a smile.

"Oh, that, well, us Canadians do live in the cold most of the time, so I guess we have a tougher immune system." He chuckled. But that statement brought the attention of every ham.

"A what?"Everyone chorused

"A Canadian, the people that come from a country called Canada...you know, the country north of the United States, the cold one?"

Everyone was giving him a blank stare, all except Maxwell, who knew were it was. "Wow, you come a long way, Brian."

"Meh, I like to travel" He simply responded. Maxwell was not done talking however. "Brian, why do you say, that since you live in Canada, your Immune system is better?" Brian laughed "It's not exactly true, it was more of a joke to my location, which doesn't seem to work very well in Japan."

"You said it was cold up there Brian, non?"

Brian's ears immediately heard the French accent, and decided to give his new friends another surprise. "Oui, on a un hiver qui dure à peut près 4 à 5 mois" Everyone gasped, he knew how to speak French.

However, Bijoux stared at him like he was an alien. "Vo-vous savez comment parler le français?"

"Oui oui, je suis capable de parler les deux langues parfaitement, et mème un peut d'Espagnol et l'Allemand."

"Excuse me you frenchies, but could you go back to talking a language that we all understand?" Boss growled. He didn't like Brian much, since he knew a way to talk to Bijoux without anyone else understanding. His jealousy grew bigger with each passing moment.

"Oh, sorry Boss, I just love talking French, I think it's one of the most beautiful languages out there, pas vrai, ma belle?"

Bijoux could only blush and smile. She liked Brian immediately; she knew that they would be good friends.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I got to go back to the infirmary to check up on other patients, Bye-Q"

Before anyone could answer, Brian walked up to her "Thank you so much for what you did for me, if there's anything I could repay you, let me know, ok?"

"You got it! And please everyone, call me Flora." And with that, Brian did something no one would have done, he hugged her good-bye and kissed her on both cheeks. Nurse Ham was in shock, but thought that maybe this was his way to say good-bye, and so hugged him back, and kissed him on one cheek, even though she was blushing quite a bit.

"Bye-Q Flora!" everyone, except Brian said

"Bye-Q!" And she walked out the door.

Stan was the first one to talk to Brian after the Nurse left. "Dude, you got some mad skill at impressing the ladies, mind teaching me a few tricks?"

All the hams, except for Stan and Brian, fell over Anime style. But, before Sandy could berate her brother, Brian explained

"It's not what you think hams; I'm just being friendly towards her, since she did heal me. Besides, it's how I either greet or say good-bye to girls that are good friends, so don't get any ideas in your heads." He was talking seriously, but he always had a smile on.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so, until Brian started gritting his teeth and sit down at one of the stools at the main table.

"Heke?" Hamtaro said.

"It's nothing, I just stepped on those cup pieces on the floor" he said, pointing to the entrance of the door. That's when Maxwell remembered what happened.

"Sorry Brian, it was my fault, I was bringing some tea to Flora, but dropped it when I heard…ah…someone scream."

Brian just grinned "It's ok, nothing permanent done. I'm glad I'm not bleeding, but there is a shard stuck in my foot that has got to come out." With that, he put left foot over his right knee, and, gritting his teeth, pulled out the shard in question out of his foot. Every ham gasped, but Brian never yelled or anything, just looked at it. "Uh, ok…now it's starting to bleed. Panda, do you have any cloth material with you or in your work/building area?"

"Uh, yeah I do...but how did you know I was a builder?" This got a lot of frowns from all the hams; for they never knew Brian before, so how come he knew a lot of things about them?

This brought sweat to Brian's forehead, and looked at all the Hams nervously. "Uh…Lucky guess?" The other hamsters still looked doubtful, but they didn't know Brian any better, so they took his word for it. While Panda went to get the cloth, Bijoux went up to Brian and tried to inspect his wound, but Brian was fussing about it. "It's ok Bijoux, I know how to fix small cuts, and it's nothing, really."

"You silly Hamster, this is more than a simple cut" Bijoux exclaimed. Panda came up beside them and tried to hand over the clothto Brian, but Bijoux snapped it away. "Here, let me do it"

"Bijoux, no, I won't let you get your paws or fur dirty with blood"

"You will sit down Brian, I'm not going to take a no for an answer, ok?"

Sighing, Brian let her bandage up his foot. "Is she always like this?"

"Yep" All the hamsters spoke at once, and then started laughing,including Bijoux.

2 minutes later, Brian's foot was completely bandaged. He tried to walk, but still limped a bit, although not as much.

"Well, I must thank everyone here for taking care of me while I was out for the count, and apologize to Maxwell for knocking him over earlier" Maxwell nodded "But I am tired, and I must return to my place, to get cleaned up, make sure everything is were it's supposed to be, and all that good stuff, take care everyone!"

"Wait!" Hamtaro said "will you come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, as long as everyone is ok with me being here…?"

"Yeah!" Everyone, except Boss, cheered.

"Alright then, but I might be a tad bit late, since I might sleep for a while" Brian said laughing "Take care!" With that, he turned arround and walked out the front door.

"Bye-Q" Everyone else said as he was leaving.

"Wow, he's a nice guy, right hams?" Hamtaro said

"Yeah" All the girls sighed at once, making some hams jealous, while others laughed at the girl's behaviour.

"What, at least he has some manners!" the girls said blushing

"I don't think that's all the girls think he has" Stan smirked

"Oh shut-up Stan!" yelled the girls.

Boss, however, wasn't too happy with Brian's attitude; already the girls were talking about him like some sort of dream. Well, things will have to turn around, if he was going to win Bijoux's affection.


	3. A rocker's reality

Hello everyone, sorry for waiting so long to update the story, I just got busy with other things, and had a few "problems" with me getting to the computer. Either way, here's Chapter 3, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, nor anything about it, and I do not own Nickelback either (as you will see a bit further into this chapter). All I own is my character!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was looking foreword to Brian's appearance. They didn't get to ask him all the questions that they wanted to ask. However, he didn't show up until an hour past noon. When he got there, everyone was a little ticked off.

"Where were you, we have been waiting, like, for almost the whole day!" sandy asked

"Yeah man, it's totally un-cool keeping fellow ham's waiting" Stan said

Brian made a guilty face "Sorry everyone, I woke up about half an hour ago, then I had to get ready to come here."

"What in the world could keep you in bed for so long, and how come it takes half an hour for you to get ready, all you do is put on some pants and shirt, and go." Everyone agreed with Howdy.

Brian sighed loudly "Well, it does take time trying to write a book, so I stayed up until past 2 am, and as for me taking so long to get ready, I want to look presentable and smell nice; something you should learn."

Howdy was red in the face with embarrassment "I don't stink!"

"Maybe not to you, but I did see a lot of animals that were passed out on my way here, so I guessed it must have been your ass that smelled!"

Howdy was way to angry to respond, so he sat down and sulked, while giving Brian deadly glares. Brian immediately turned his own serious face into a smile "Ah come on Howdy, I was only pulling our leg." Howdy still wasn't convinced, so Brian continued "Ok, how's this, I'm sorry I didn't make it here on time, I did stay up quite late in the night, and I will try to make it on everybody else's schedule, ok?"

Howdy finally smiled back "Alright partner, your forgiven" And they both shook hand, laughing the whole time, like nothing happened.

Maxwell interrupted. "Brian, did I hear you correctly, that you're writing a book?" Brian nodded "Wow, that's interesting, all I do is read, but never really considered to write one, is it hard?"

"Well sort of, you have to be prepared to devote all your time and effort into it, plus all the work has to be spell checked, as well as have good grammar, and a whole lot more other things. It also depends on what kind of writing you're interested in."

"So I take it you read a lot?"

"I usually always read every day."

"Do you have any books to recommend?"

"Well, there's this really good book ca-" But before he could finish, Sandy came by and stole Maxwell

"Like, this won't take long Brian" Brian could only nod, he knew when a girl was annoyed, and this was one of those moments. While Sandy and Maxwell talked in a corner, everyone where asking questions to Brian, but mostly about his whereabouts, why did he come to Japan, where does he stay, etc…

A little later, Maxwell re-joined the group, along with Sandy at his back, he looked like he got a talking too from her, to which everyone noticed, but ignored. Brian wondered if he should resume his conversation with Maxwell, then looked at Sandy. _Probably not, she looks like she could kick some ass_.

"Brian" Maxwell spoke "The nurse said that you had…ah…abnormalities with your vocal cords and…uh…don't want to sound rude…but…" But before Maxwell could finish, Brian just laughed.

"You mean my extra fingers and toes?" Maxwell nodded while blushing. _Ah, so this is what those two talked about._ "Meh, everyone wonders about them, so don't be shy. I don't know why I have them, but it does come in handy at times."

"When would they?" Boss smirked

"Oh, you'll see in a bit"

"What, scared to tell us right now?"

"Boss, that's mean of you!" Pashmina burst out. But before she could continue, Brian interrupted.

"It's ok Pashmina, this old bastard doesn't know what he's talking about" Everyone in the room went quiet, for no one ever insulted Boss and got away with it.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Are you deaf as well, you old Bastard? I told you I was going to show you later, but since you are in a pissy mood, I'll show you right now, as long as you agree to follow me back to my cave; everyone can watch if they want to, this will be entertaining for them." He had completely replaced his smile; he now looked like a hamster that was ready to hurt someone.

"THAT'S IT, FINE; YOU SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO WITH THOSE, YOU FREAK!"

Everyone was covering their ears and eyes; they knew there was a fight brewing between these two hams. Oxnard and Hamtaro rushed up to Brian, whispering in his ear "Brian, don't do this, you'll get hurt badly, and he is bigger than you!"

"Size only matters in one area and it's not in this one." He said calmly. With that, he turned around, and marched out the door.

Boss was in a pretty angry mood "Alright guy's, let's see what this guy can do" and followed Brian out the door. Everyone stood still; they didn't want to see what would happen between Boss and Brian. However, Hamtaro didn't want to see their new friend beaten up over a miss-understanding. "Alright hams, let's go out there and make sure nothing bad happens, got it?" Everyone could only mumble or nod, so, starting with Hamtaro, they all ran out to catch up with Boss. And when they did, they didn't speak to him, for fear of having his temper lashed on them.

Finally, Boss stopped. "There he goes, into his cave, looks like he is scared of me HAHAHA!"

However, Bijoux had enough of Boss's attitude "You will stop this foolishness right now Boss, you're the one who started all this in the first place!"

For the first time in his life, Boss actually ignored Bijoux when she talked, since he was too mad to think or hear anybody. _Come out Brian, I'm going to teach you a thing or two about Boss_. However, despite all he thought Brian would come out of that cave with, the last thing on his mind was a guitar. He was carrying an Electric guitar, a headset that had a microphone on it, and an Amp (battery powered), then went back inside, and came out pushing a PA system on its wheels (also battery powered...yes, they exist.) He put down the Amp a few meters away from Boss and the group, jacked his guitar in it, and turned the PA system and the mike on.

"As you can see, I play guitar, and the extra finger helps me play it better, and, Maxwell, my vocal cords aren't damaged, just used a lot, because I sing." Withouth further adoo, he started playing.

Everyone's jaw's dropped, since they didn't expect this either. When they heard the music, however, they new that they were in for a treat.

_**Well you can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the ground  
Well you can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down  
Well you can stick me in a hole  
And you can pray all day for rain  
You can shoot me in the leg  
Just to try to make me beg  
And you can leave me there for days **_

Most of the Ham-Hams were enjoying the show, even though it was their first time listening to this kind of music. But Stan and Sandy both knew this type of music, and knew which band he was singing; and both had to admit that he did a pretty good job of it.

**_And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home  
And I will survive  
'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess  
You're my California Queen  
Like the Duchess of Detroit  
And every city in between  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home_**

And so most of the Hams started to dance, or at least tried to, since they didn't know how to do so with this type of music. However, they did try, and they and fun doing it. Boss, however, stood still. He was still mad at Brian, but not as much as before, because of the good mood that all the Hams were emitting. _Oh well, guess we will have to see where this is going,_ thought Boss. And the rest of the song went flawlessly; Brian did a fantastic job singing and playing guitar.

_**I'll still follow you home  
I'll still follow you home**_

Brian, at the final note, stood still, waiting for the reactions of his friends. He didn't have to wait long, as all, except Boss, started cheering for him at the top of their lungs.

"Wow, good job Brian!"

"Encore, Encore!"

"Awesome!"

After a moment, they stopped, and Stan walked up to Brian, giving him a high five "Good job singing Nickelback dude."

Brian was beaming with a smile "Thanks man, and everyone else who enjoyed it" Then turned his face towards Boss, without his smile. "Still think I'm a freak?"

Boss suddenly blushed fiercely, and with good reasons too; he got out performed by Brian "N-n-no, sorry about that…"

Brian's smile returned "And I'm sorry too, it's just that I have a rough tongue on me, and I do tend to like swearing a lot, it calms me down at times" Everyone cheered, for they had made amends, and now were friends again.

"Hey, how about I sing a few more? I won't be playing my guitar, since I prefer to sing anyway."

"YAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Ok, here's another one from Nickelback." He played around with the PA system, then, when he was done tweaking around with it; started to sing; they were surprised to learn that it was a slow tune.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

Brian looked around, and saw Bijoux moving from one foot to another. Already he saw that Sandy and Maxwell were dancing, and so was Cappy and Penelope, although they were blushing like mad. Pashmina, besides Bijoux, was the only one not dancing, since Howdy and Dexter where fighting over who should be dancing with her. Another thing he liked doing was dancing, and so he walked up to Bijoux, holding out his paw with a smile. Bijoux saw this, and blushed, but nobody else asked her to dance, so she accepted. He put one of his paws on her hip, and the other one grabbed her other paw gently, interlinking their fingers, and started to dance.

**_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_**

_He is such a good dancer_, Bijoux thought _He has an amazing voice, and is handsome to top it all off_. She blushed at this part, and Brian, seeing this, just smiled. Oh, how she started liking his smile. She leaned closer to his chest, and she noticed that he smelled good.

**_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_**

Brian himself was enjoying the moment, _Wow, she is an amazing dancer, and beautiful too. Hamtaro is a lucky hamster._ Brian had a plan in his mind, he was going to help Hamtaro a bit, by, in a way, encouraging him to come forth and dance with Bijoux, by making him jealous. And he knew his plan was working, because Hamtaro was just staring at him dancing with Bijoux, with mixed emotions in his eyes. Another thing he knew, as well as some of the other hams, was that Bijoux had a big crush on Hamtaro.

**_Hold on to me a_****_nd, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_**

The song ended, which took the couples that were dancing a second to realize that the music ended. Brian, even though he was enjoying holding Bijoux, had to let himself out of her grasp and walk to the PA system, stopping the next song from playing. Everyone started cheering for him, except Boss, for his anger came back now that he has seen Brian practically cuddle with Bijoux.

"Wow Brian, you sure can sing well!" Sandy complemented

"Thanks Sandy, I try." To which she laughed at. However, before he could continue talking, Bijoux tapped him on the shoulder, with a blush on her cheeks. _Wow,_ sandy thought, _Bijoux is blushing like mad for Brian; I think someone's fallen for him._ She started grinning at Bijoux.

"That was, uh, very good singing and dancing Brian"

"Merci Bijoux, you're an amazing dancer too, as well as beautiful." To which she blushed. But it was noting compared to her blush when he took her paw in his and kissed it.

"Br-Br-Brian." She said with a smile, as well as two red cheeks

"Eh?" he said with a grin

However, at that moment, Brian felt something very hard hit him in the head, along with a loud crack, and blood in his mouth. He was trying to figure out what hit him, but a second later, he was falling, and all he saw was his friends staring at him, and all the girls let out screams. But he didn't hear any of them; all he could do was fall, and, before he hit the ground, he lost all sense of reality.


End file.
